


Golden Days

by kirojin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Black Reaper Kaneki, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Mother-Son Relationship, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirojin/pseuds/kirojin
Summary: About two years after their first time, Kaneki and Touka are living peacefully with their child in a safe place. Touka gets a little jealous about the fact a Kaneki is giving more attention to their child and his work than her.





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamerFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/gifts).



> Please note this is a sequel to my smut, Bliss. Please go check that out before you read this as it is the first part. Please leave feedback and criticism.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for more updates on my works if you enjoy them.
> 
> Instagram • @dammitgerard

"Time can never break your heart,  
but it'll take the pain away,  
Right now, our futures certain,  
I won't let it fade away,"  
-Panic! at the Disco, "Golden Days"

—

It's dark and cold in Tokyo. The whole city can feel the coldness of the winter season, and if it weren't for shelter and warm clothes, everyone would freeze to death in the cold season.

Kaneki Ken and Kirishima Touka's first anniversary is today, but their plans are ruined since it's also raining. He was planning on taking her to a beach, but due to the rain, he couldn't. It made him sad to see her disappointment. 

"I'm sorry, Touka. I promise I'll take you out tomorrow, even if it's late," Kaneki mumbled, looking down slightly. "Or we can do whatever you'd like." 

Touka only sighs, smiling slightly.

"It's fine, I like that idea," she smiles.

Then, a cry erupts from the nursery.

It's their three month old son, Ken. He's a loud child. He always wakes them up around two in the morning and doesn't go back to sleep until around five or six in the morning. But the joy of having Ken overpowers that. Both Kaneki and Touka know it's worth having Ken with them.

Touka just walks over to the nursery, picking the small baby boy up. He won't stop crying, even when she snuggles him against her chest and wraps him in his blanket to comfort him. 

"What's wrong, Ken? Do you need a diaper change? Or do you want some food?" She coos to Ken, rubbing his small head with her hand gently. That seems to quiet him down.

Kaneki walked into the nursery and looked at her. 

"Is he calmed down now?" Kaneki asks, looking at his son in his wife's arms. He's so small, and he looks so much like him. He's quite happy to be a father. Despite the fact he doesn't look like it, he feels warm inside. The joy of having a baby is quite amazing. 

"C-Can I hold him?" Kaneki asks her, smiling slightly at seeing the baby look at him.

"Of course." Touka smiles, gently handing him the baby.

The baby only giggles and coos at his father, kicking his small, chubby legs around happily. His small hands roam Kaneki's and he grips one of his fingers, playing with it gently.

It makes him smile so widely, almost like before. But he knows he's not his old self. He's just vulnerable and a stupid man.

Despite being so close to his family, he can't help but feel lonely. It's quite awful when you have that feeling inside of you. You almost don't even know what's causing it. Was this what it felt like to be depressed?

"Kaneki, are you okay?" Touka asks. "You we're spacing out. Even Ken looks worried." 

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." Kaneki replies, gently hugging the baby close to his body. He feels so warm and his aura seems so happy.

His child is such a beautiful thing to hold. He loves Ken. Ken was the highlight of his life, as well as marrying Touka. He remembers everything perfectly. Even the screams Touka let out while giving birth to Ken. 

He hopes he never loses his memory again. Even the thought of that makes him shudder. 

"I'm going to the living room with Ken. You can come with us, just bring your coffee." He smiles at his wife, rubbing the baby's head, provoking it to let out a small giggle and coo. The baby smiles widely, letting Kaneki get a small look at his teeth that were coming. They just looked like white spots at the moment, but he knows Ken will soon start teething. 

The baby sucks his thumb while he relaxes in his father's arms. He coos again and reaches for his father's face with his small, chubby hands. Kaneki doesn't notice at first because he's talking to Touka. Ken starts to feel upset, and he lets out an angry coo this time, grabbing Kaneki's attention.

Kaneki automatically looks at the child, tilting his head slightly in confusion. The infant is reaching for his father's face, still. It's quite adorable. Kaneki leans down a little and so, the infant plays with his fathers cheeks and nose. 

Touka can only smile at the sight, feeling extremely happy to see her husband and son interacting with each other. She steps forward and rubs their son's head with her hand, gently. 

Ken coos at both of his parents and giggles loudly, waving his small arms around. When Kaneki tickles his stomach, the baby screams with laughter, squirming around in Kaneki's arms.

She then hears Kaneki speak in a whisper to the baby. "It's time for you to go to bed, little buddy." He smiles, rubbing the baby's cheek with his thumb gently. The baby giggles and babbles at him, filled with energy. They both know it'll take a lot of effort to put the energetic child to sleep.

Within a few minutes, the baby is in his crib, soundly sleeping. It's small body is covered by a small wool blanket with cat designs on it. It's so adorable to see their child sleeping in such a cute way. Ken moves in his sleep, and stretches slightly, his small limbs going in four different directions, spread wide open as if though he welcomes the relief of the cold air coming from the air conditioner over the warmth of the blanket that was over his body.

Kaneki watches him and chuckles softly. Were all babies such a joy? Or was it just the fact that Ken was his son that made it easier to love him? He doesn't really know. This is his first child after all.

"He's precious, isn't he?" Touka asks, smiling at seeing the baby shift his position multiple times in his sleep. 

"He is very precious. I'm so lucky to be the father of such a precious child. He's nothing but wonderful." He smiles, fiddling with his fingers slightly. He wants to hold the baby so bad, but he knows that if he does, he'll wake him up from his sleep and it'll take time to put him back to sleep again.

"You really love him, don't you?" She whispers, knowing what he wants to do. She knows he's desperate to hold his son again, but she also knows he knows he'll wake him up.

"Yeah, I love giving my attention to him." He smiles wider when the baby's chubby hand reaches for his stuffed bear to hold it against his small body, as if though protecting the bear from danger.

"Speaking of which, you haven't given me attention lately, have you, Kaneki?" She says, crossing her arms with a pout. "I want attention, too. I get bored sometimes. You have no idea." Her fingers are now "crawling" on his shoulder.

His cheeks are starting to get warm and he smiles awkwardly a little, walking back. "W-Well, I suppose it is awful to not get a-attention from your husband..." he mumbled softly, slightly nervous from the contact. Touka never acted this seductive, it was rare for her to.

"It is awful... I feel lonely..." she teases, pouting again. She frowns and whimpers to tease him even more. "You're so mean... You keep forgetting about me."

"I-I'm sorry. I've been busy with work and playing with Ken." He chuckles nervously and rubs the back of her head.

He gasps loudly when she pulls him down for a kiss, arms wrapped around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up. Their lips meet and he tilts his head, pushing his tongue in between her lips. He groans when her arms wrap around his neck tighter. They both release a moan when they pull away from each other.

Hearing a whimper escape her lips, he looks at her and notices she's begging in a whisper.

"Kaneki, please, please..." She whimpers and whines, pulling his body closer to hers.

His cheeks are turning darker and he's biting his lip, trying his best to resist. He knows they'll wake up the baby if they do this.

But, he can't resist her, not when she's so needy and making those noises. 

He nods and walks to their bedroom. He opens to door and closes it after they walk into the room before walking to the bed and laying her on it.

He tells her to wait and goes to check on the baby. He's still sleeping, and he seems very comfortable. He's probably in a deep sleep. As long as they're quiet, Ken shouldn't wake up. Unless he gets hungry or something.

Kaneki walks back to the bedroom and closes the door once again. She's still whining, needy. He can't take it. He almost wants to skip the foreplay, but he's scared he might hurt her since they haven't done it in a long time. They haven't had much time with Ken being born and him always being at work while she stays at home with Ken.

He climbs on top of her and leans down, pressing kisses on her neck, causing moans to escape her lips. Sucking on the soft skin of her neck makes her arch her back and moan again. He leaves marks on her shoulder after he bites and sucks on it gently. 

He can feel her nails digging into his back through his shirt. She's begging him again, but he simply shakes his head at her. He holds her chin and looks into her eyes with his through his glasses. "I don't want to hurt you." He mutters softly.

That seems to calm her down. She nods and looks at him while he presses kisses onto her collarbone. He reaches for the hem of her shirt and tugs it off of her, leaving her upper body only in her black lace bra. He pressed kisses onto her stomach, and chuckles softly when she squirms under him. He goes back up to her face and kisses her again, and she responds.

Kaneki reaches to her back and unhooks her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms slightly before he tugs it off completely. He sets the bra down beside her and leans down again, taking a nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it and pinches the other with his fingers.

Touka arched her back and moans loudly from the feeling of him pleasuring her breasts. She scratches his back through his shirt as best as she can and whines loudly. He pulls away from her nipple and does the same to the other. Pretty soon, she starts panting. She tries to pull his face back when he pulls away but fails. 

He shakes his head again. "I have other places to touch, too. Otherwise you'll be the one in pain, and that wouldn't be good, now would it?" He asks, hand gripping her chin gently. She can only nod in response.

Looking down, Kaneki tugs her skirt off of her body and slides it down her legs, taking it off completely. He grabs her bra and skirt and throws it somewhere. He kisses her stomach again and chuckles again when she squirms again.

Then, he removes her panties. He looks up at her as he beings to stroke her slit with the tip of his fingers. Almost instantly, she lets out a moan and furrows her eyebrows in pleasure. 

He inserts a finger and swirls it around inside of her, causing her to arch her back and tug on his black hair. Inserting finger by finger until four of them are inside of her, he thrusts them faster into her. Feeling her starting to tense up a little, he manages to hit her sweet spot, and with that, she comes with a cry. 

He looks shocked for a little, worried their child might have woken up. They both make no sound to hear if there is any noises coming from the child's room. None. He hasn't woken up.

He decides to do something they’ve never done before during sex. He decides to perform oral sex on her.

He parts her thighs open a little wider and holds them still. He kisses her thighs and got closer to her womanhood with each kiss. He can hear her letting out shaky moans into the air, and he’s satisfied so far. This might be her greatest weakness. That would be good to know.

He uses his thumbs to part her folds and he sticks his tongue out, flicking her slit with it. She cries out with pleasure and grips his hair once again. Hearing her reaction, he does it again, provoking the same noise to escape her lips.

He keeps licking, and soon, he finds something he’s positive is her clit. She tugs his hair roughly and arches her back again. Within a few more seconds, she’s having her second orgasm. Even after it passes, her body tends to have small after shocks from it.

He removes his own clothes before climbing on top of her again. When she wraps her legs around his hips to pull him closer, he lets out a small whimper. He positions himself to her entrance and rubs himself against her a little before asking her for permission to enter. When she nods, he takes a deep breath before pushing into her.

He groans loudly and pushes in slowly since he knows she’s still feeling a little pain even though they did foreplay. She runs her nails down his back, leaving long red marks on it. When he’s in fully, she bites her lip and lets out multiple whimpers through them. It feels good, and shes taking a little more time to adjust. 

“You can move now.” She whispers into his ears and he nods in response.

His thrusts start out slowly but then turn faster and faster. Pretty soon, she’s moaning his name loudly with pleasure and scratching his back more. He can only groan, moan, whimper, and grunt in response. In fact, it’s turning her on even further.

“Aah! Kaneki! Nn..!” She moans loudly.

Soon, he’s pounding into her, and she’s screaming in pleasure with her head thrown back into her pillow. It feels so good for the both of them. It’s even better than before. They’re both panting and sweating nonstop. The only sounds filling their bedroom are the sounds of their skin slapping, their whispers, and their moans, groans, whimpers, gasps, and grunts, along with their panting. 

“I love you, Touka...” he pants into her ear, kissing her neck. Her back is arched again and she’s mewling loudly. When he sucks on her sensitive spot on her neck, she cries out again and reaches her orgasm. 

He can only thrust into her about ten more times before he completely gives out and has his own orgasm. He pants loudly and collapses onto her.

He pulls out of her and pants loudly. 

They snuggle up against each other under the sheets and find each other for warmth. His arms envelope her body and pull her closer. “That felt good.” He rasps, rubbing her head with one hand. She has her arms around him as well, and she hums in response.

Soon enough, Touka is pregnant again.


End file.
